Der weiße Tod
by Smilla-Zanja
Summary: Aus Band 5 wissen wir, dass Gilderoy Lockharts Bettnachbar in St. Mungo ermordet wurde und dass die gütige Stationsheilerin deswegen vom Dienst suspendiert wurde. Aber was macht das eigentlich mit Gilderoy?


**Der weiße Tod**

Weihnachten auf der geschlossenen Station war schön gewesen. Gilderoy wünschte, es wäre immer Weihnachten geblieben.

Heilerin Miriam Strout hatte die Janus-Thickey-Station liebevoll dekoriert und alles getan, um ihren Langzeitpatienten eine festliche Stimmung zu vermitteln. Das war nicht leicht, denn jeder Bewohner hatte seine besonderen Schwierigkeiten. Broderick Bode konnte nur undeutlich murmeln, Agnes nur bellen und den Longbottoms, bedauernswerten Folteropfern, hatte das Trauma vollends die Sprache verschlagen. Der einzige Redselige war Gilderoy Lockhart und der hatte kein Gedächtnis. Er erinnerte sich nicht, was Weihnachten war. Aber er liebte das Fest. All den glitzernden Zimmerschmuck. Die Lieder. Die Geschichten. Die besondere Stimmung dieses Festes der Liebe. Auch die Geschenke natürlich und das bunte Einwickelpapier. Miriam hatte ihm einen Handspiegel und eine neue Pfauenfeder geschenkt. Die alte war vom vielen Autogrammeschreiben schon ganz ausgefranst gewesen.

Bode im Nachbarbett hatte auch sehr schöne Geschenke bekommen: einen farbenfrohen Hippogreifen-Wandkalender und eine dekorative Topfpflanze.

Gilderoy hatte an Weihnachten sogar Besuch gehabt! Es war das erste Mal gewesen, seit er hier war, also seit er sich erinnern konnte. Zwei Jugendliche, die ihn von früher kannten, hatten vorbeigeschaut, Harry und Ron. Es war der aufregendste Tag seines Lebens gewesen. Sein Leben, das waren die zwei Jahre, die er bislang hier verbracht hatte. Es gab kein Davor. Es würde auch kein Danach geben. Er hatte eine Unterhaltung der Heiler belauscht und gehört, er sei "unheilbar" und solle für immer in St. Mungo bleiben. Er war zufrieden damit. St. Mungo war ein guter Ort. Ein Ort der Sicherheit. Ein Ort voller Wärme, denn Miriam war hier. St. Mungo war der einzige Ort, den Gilderoy kannte.

Aber nun war Weihnachten vorbei. Der glitzernde Zimmerschmuck war weg. Bode war weg. Miriam war weg. St. Mungo hatte plötzlich aufgehört, ein guter Ort zu sein.

Bode war sehr seltsam gewesen, bevor er verschwand. Gilderoy hatte ihn morgens in seinem Bett gefunden, seltsam starr und kalt. Die Topfpflanze umarmte ihn. Er hatte aufgehört, ständig vor sich hin zu murmeln. Gilderoy mochte den Ausdruck seiner Augen nicht. Der Anblick versetzte ihn in eine unbestimmte, aber fürchterliche Angst. Dann war Miriam gekommen und hatte geschrieen, laut und schrill, sehr beunruhigend. Alice hatte aufgeregt gebellt. Die Pfleger waren gekommen und hatten Bode mitgenommen. Er kam nicht zurück. Gilderoy fragte sich, wohin sie ihn verschleppt hatten und lebte seitdem in der Furcht, sie würden auch ihn holen kommen.

Und dann war auch noch Miriam weg. Er hatte sie noch fragen wollen, was aus Bode geworden war, doch sie kam nicht mehr an sein Bett. Er hatte die Pfleger sagen hören, sie sei "beurlaubt", was auch immer das hieß. Sie sei "verantwortlich" gewesen. Gilderoy begriff vage, dass es um eine Art Bestrafung gehen musste. Aber Miriam hatte doch nichts Böses getan! Sie war immer nur gut zu ihnen gewesen. Sie hatte sich täglich bemüht, Gilderoy etwas beizubringen, hatte ihn in den Arm genommen, wenn er Trost brauchte, war immer freundlich und geduldig gewesen. Hatten die Männer sie an denselben Ort verschleppt wie Bode? War sie jetzt auch so steif und kalt und sagte nichts mehr?

Gilderoy saß in dem Sessel, wo er seine Autogramme zu schreiben pflegte, doch die Feder ruhte unberührt auf dem Nachttisch. Er starrte das leere Bett neben seinem an. Die Pflanze war auch weg. Nur der bunte Hippogreifen-Kalender war noch da.

Zur gleichen Zeit fand im Erdgeschoss des Krankenhauses ein Gespräch statt. Die Klinikleitung wies Miriam Strouts Nachfolgerin in ihren neuen Aufgabenbereich ein. Dr. Cornelia Stone war eine junge, voll ausgebildete und sehr von sich überzeugte Heilerin, doch ihr fehlten die Erfahrung, die ruhige, mütterliche Art und die gütige Weisheit ihrer Vorgängerin.

Ihre grauen Augen huschten über die Liste der Langzeitpatienten und blieben an "Gilderoy Lockhart" hängen. "Der Gilderoy Lockhart?" rief sie überrascht aus. "Ja, der berühmte Gilderoy Lockhart", bestätigte der Chefheiler lächelnd, "der Schriftsteller und Frauenschwarm, ganz recht. Sie können sich glücklich schätzen." Doch er hatte ihren Gefühlsausbruch gründlich missverstanden. "Der Betrüger und Schurke, meinen Sie wohl!" ereiferte sie sich, "er hat andere ihres Gedächtnisses beraubt, es geschieht ihm nur recht, nun selbst in diesem Zustand zu sein!" Der Klinikchef schwieg betreten und wechselte einen Blick mit seiner Stellvertreterin. "Nun ja, er ist, wie sich richtig bemerkt haben, selbst im Zustand der Gedächtnislosigkeit. Er weiß nichts über sein früheres Leben. Er kennt nur diesen Ort hier und sich selbst, so wie er jetzt ist. Er ist ein sehr liebenswürdiger Patient, glauben Sie mir. Miriam hatte immer ihre Freude an ihm." Cornelia Stone schnaubte. "Sie werden es mir schon selbst überlassen müssen, mir ein eigenes Bild von meinen Patienten zu machen." "Natürlich."

Wenig später kam Dr. Stone auf die Janus-Thickey-Station, um sich mit ihrem neuen Arbeitsbereich und den ihr Anvertrauten bekannt zu machen. Sie begrüßte die Longbottoms und danach Agnes mit wenigen, aber freundlichen Worten. Schließlich kam sie bis in die hintere Ecke des Zimmers, wo Gilderoy in seinem Sessel saß. Zu ihm sprach sie kein Wort, musterte ihn nur mit einem Blick, in dem Abscheu und Verachtung lagen. Gilderoy, der nur Miriams freundliche Art kannte, wusste ihre Mimik nicht zu deuten. Er erhob sich höflich aus dem Sessel, um sie begrüßen. "Guten Tag, mein Name ist Gilderoy Lockhart!" Sie ging nicht auf seine Worte ein, sondern fragte nur barsch: "Was ist das?" "Meine Pfauenfeder", antwortete Gilderoy, der ihrem Zeigefinger mit dem Blick gefolgt war, stolz. Doch die Frage war nicht an ihn gerichtet gewesen, sondern an die Pfleger, die hinter der Heilerin den Raum betreten hatten. Gilderoy begann heftig zu zittern. Das waren die Männer, die Leute verschleppten! "Er schreibt damit seine Autogramme", erklärte einer von ihnen der fremden Frau und deutete auf die signierten Gilderoy-Fotos, welche die Wand über seinem Bett zierten. "Ich bin fassungslos!" empörte sich die Heilerin, "man fördert die bekannte, krankhafte Eitelkeit des Patienten noch?" Mit drei energischen Schritten war sie bei der Wand und riss die Bilder herunter. "Werfen Sie das in den Müll!" befahl sie und drückte sie einem Pfleger in die Hand. "Das auch!" Sie überreichte dem zweiten den noch unbeschrifteten Stapel Fotos, der auf dem Nachttisch gelegen hatte. Gilderoy sah ihr zu, sprachlos vor Entsetzen. Als sie aber auch noch seine Pfauenfeder ergriff, rief er verzweifelt aus: "Nicht! Das ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk!" Er sprang auf und stellte sich schützend vor seinen Nachttisch. Misstrauisch schielte die Heilerin nach der Schublade, die er zu verdecken versuchte. "Aus dem Weg!" herrschte sie ihn an, "aufmachen!" Sie musste ihn dreimal anschreien, bis er mit zitternden Fingern die Schublade aufzog und einen Schritt beiseite trat. Auf Anhieb entdeckte Stone sein zweites Weihnachtsgeschenk: den Handspiegel. "Noch ein Werkzeug der Eitelkeit?" tobte sie, "das ist doch nicht zu fassen! Was ist denn das hier für eine Klinik?" Sie hob den Spiegel in die Höhe und ließ ihn dann auf die Kante des Nachttischs niedersausen, dass er in tausend Scherben zerbrach.

Gilderoy stieß einen Klagelaut aus, der in seinem tiefen Schmerz mehr an ein verletztes Tier, als an einen Menschen erinnerte. Die Heilerin schnaubte verächtlich und wandte sich zum Gehen, seine Pfauenfeder immer noch in der Hand. "Nein!" wisperte Gilderoy und als sie keine Anstalten machte, stehenzubleiben, rief er noch einmal flehentlich "Nein!" und stürzte ihr nach. Er bekam sie am Ärmel zu fassen. Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und machte einen Satz aus seiner Reichweite. "Pfleger! Halten Sie mir diesen gemeingefährlichen Irren vom Hals! Es ist mir ohnehin unverständlich, wie man diesen Kriminellen auf andere Patienten loslassen konnte! Einzelzimmer! Fixieren!" Die Pfleger eilten herbei und packten Gilderoy. Er schrie vor Angst und versuchte verzweifelt, sich loszureißen. Er wollte nicht verschleppt werden, wie Bode und Miriam! Aber gegen vier starke Arme hatte er keine Chance. Halb ohnmächtig, musste er sich davonschleifen lassen.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war er an einem unbekannten Ort. Das Zimmer war fensterlos, sehr klein und sehr kahl. Weiße Wände, eine weiße Toilette und ein weißes Waschbecken in der Ecke, ein weiß bezogenes Bett und darauf lag er. Das war also der Ort, wohin man verschleppt wurde, wenn man nicht mehr da sein durfte. Gilderoy wollte aufstehen, doch er konnte seine Arme und Beine nicht bewegen. Man hatte ihn an dem Bett festgeschnallt. Nun war er also starr und steif wie Bode. Lautlos weinend wartete er darauf, dass er kalt wurde. Ob seine Augen jetzt auch so schrecklich leer und stumpf aussahen wie Bodes?

Einen halben Tag lang kam niemand, um nach Gilderoy zu sehen oder ihn loszumachen. Als die neue Heilerin und die Pfleger endlich erschienen, richtete wieder niemand das Wort an ihn. Sie unterhielten sich über ihn hinweg, als sei er gar nicht anwesend. "Doktor, der Mann ist harmlos", beteuerte einer der Pfleger, anscheinend nicht zum ersten Mal, "Sie können ihn doch nicht ständig fixiert halten!" "Von mir aus machen Sie ihn los", sagte sie ärgerlich, "aber auf Ihre Verantwortung! Und er verbleibt in dem Einzelzimmer. Ich lasse doch keinen Verbrecher auf meine Patienten los!"

Von da an lebte Gilderoy in dem kleinen Zimmer. Sein Blick konnte in keine Richtung weiter als knapp zwei Meter wandern, aus keinem Fenster schauen, an keinem Bild hängenbleiben. Dreimal täglich wurden wortlos Mahlzeiten hereingereicht. Er fing an, Selbstgespräche zu führen. War er selbst bisher seine liebste Gesellschaft gewesen, so war er nun die einzige.

Er hätte unmöglich sagen können, wie lange die gefühlte Ewigkeit in diesem Raum gedauert hatte, als ihn endlich jemand erlöste. Der Klinikchef stattete eines Tages der Station eine Visite ab und entdeckte seinen neuen Aufenthalt. Er machte der neuen Heilerin bittere Vorwürfe und ließ Gilderoy zurück in sein altes Zimmer verlegen.

Dr Stone musste sich widerwillig den Anordnungen von oben beugen. Doch sie tat alles, was in ihrer Macht stand, um Gilderoy von den anderen abzusondern.

Sein Bett stand, wie früher, in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers, nahe dem Fenster. Bodes leeres Bett ließ sie zwischen ihm und seinen Mitpatienten stehen und verbot ihm strengstens, seine Ecke zu verlassen. Bei dieser einen, einzigen Gelegenheit richtete sie das Wort an ihn. Wenn sie ihn nur ein einziges Mal außerhalb seines Terrains erwische oder wenn er sich bei irgendwem beklagte, machte sie ihm klar, käme er für immer und ewig zurück in das Einzelzimmer und würde fixiert. Nur jeweils einmal morgens, mittags und abends durfte er in Begleitung eines Pflegers seine Ecke und den Raum verlassen und das Badezimmer aufsuchen. Sein Sessel und sein Nachttisch waren entfernt worden und ihm war keinerlei persönlicher Besitz oder Dekoration erlaubt. Es gab nichts, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte. Niemand sprach mit ihm. Den ganzen Tag starrte er auf seine Mitpatienten, denen er sich nicht nähern durfte, oder aus dem Fenster auf einen kleinen, trostlosen Innenhof.

Er weinte oft still vor sich hin und seine Gedanken kreisten ratlos um die Frage, warum man ihn so hasste. Das Wort "Verbrecher" ging ihm im Kopf herum. Was hatte er denn verbrochen, dass er nicht leben durfte wie die anderen? Er war doch immer nur hier gewesen, so wie sie. Er war doch immer brav gewesen. Was hatten die anderen nur an sich, was er nicht hatte? Manchmal kamen die Heilerin oder die Pfleger oder sogar Besucher an die Betten und redeten mit den anderen oder verteilten Süßigkeiten an sie. Niemals kam jemand an sein Bett. Er sah immer stumm und sehnsüchtig von seiner Ecke aus zu.

Bodes leeres Bett neben dem seinen flößte ihm Grauen ein. Wo war Bode, dass er niemals zurückkam? Wo war Miriam? Lagen sie in irgendwelchen einsamen, vor der Welt versteckten Räumen, für immer fixiert?

Sein Blick hing an dem Hippogreifen-Kalender, den niemand von der Wand genommen hatte. Das einzige Andenken an Bode. Der einzige Farbtupfer in der Nähe seines Terrains. Irgendwann überwältigte ihn der Wunsch danach und er übertrat die unsichtbare Grenze, die man zwischen seiner Ecke und dem Rest des Raums gezogen hatte. Er riss den Kalender von der Wand und schleppte ihn hastig zu seinem Bett. Er blätterte und betrachtete verzückt die Bilder, saugte begierig die bunten Farben ein, wie ein Verdurstender ein paar Tropfen Wasser. Wenn jemand kam, versteckte er den Kalender unter der Matratze. Es dauerte trotzdem nicht lange, bis er gefunden wurde. Dr Stone tobte: "Das Stehlen hast du also nicht verlernt, du elender, kleiner Dieb!" Gilderoy wurde für den Rest des Tages an seinem Bett fixiert und von den Mahlzeiten ausgeschlossen.

Die Longbottoms bekamen Besuch. Dr Stone breitete eine Decke über den gefesselten Patienten in der Ecke und zog zudem den Vorhang zu, der den Longbottoms bei solchen Gelegenheiten etwas Privatsphäre verschaffte. Gilderoy hörte von weitem die Stimmen der Besucher. Er hatte Bauchschmerzen vor lauter Sehnsucht nach ebensolcher Ansprache und vor Hunger. Seine Zunge und seine Lippen brannten vor Durst, seine Augen vor Tränen. Seine straff festgebundenen Arme und Beine waren taub. Er gab einen wimmernden Laut von sich.

Jemand hatte ihn gehört. Der Vorhang vor den Betten der Longbottoms bewegte sich und ein Kopf lugte dahinter hervor. Gilderoy kannte den Jugendlichen. Er besuchte regelmäßig die beiden sprachlosen Folteropfer. Miriam hatte gesagt, er sei deren Sohn, auch wenn sie ihn nicht mehr erkannten. Gilderoy fragte sich beunruhigende Dinge, so oft er darüber nachdachte. Hatte vielleicht auch er einen Sohn? Oder sonst einen Angehörigen, den er ebensowenig wiedererkennen würde, wenn er käme? Aber es kam ja niemand. Kein Mensch wollte ihn besuchen, also gab es wohl auch niemanden.

Neville, so hieß der Junge. Gilderoy mochte Neville. Er hatte ein rundes, freundliches Gesicht und eine leise, sanfte Stimme. Er kam in den Weihnachtsferien und in den Sommerferien. Wenn er die Eltern besuchte, unterhielt er sich auch mit Gilderoy. Er hatte ihm einmal etwas ganz Unglaubliches erzählt: Er kannte ihn von früher! Gilderoy war sein Lehrer gewesen, an einer ganz wundersamen Schule voller Magie. Es war seltsam, mit jemandem zu reden, der so viel mehr über ihn wusste, als er selbst. Vielleicht waren Nevilles Erzählungen auch nur ausgedacht, sie klangen so fantastisch. Gilderoy konnte nicht beurteilen, ob Dinge, die man ihm über ihn selbst erzählte, wahr waren oder nicht. Aber er mochte Neville und er mochte Nevilles Geschichten.

Früher war Gilderoy nach vorn zu den Longbottoms gegangen, wenn Neville und seine Großmutter da waren. Aber heute konnte er nicht und er hätte auch nicht gedurft. Doch Neville hatte ihn gehört und schaute zu ihm herüber, winkte. Gilderoy konnte keine Hand heben, um zurückzuwinken. Er wagte auch nicht, durch den Raum zu rufen. Auch Neville wollte im Krankenhaus keinen Lärm verursachen und als er feststellte, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer heute nicht zu ihm kam, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Bett in der hinteren Ecke. "Hallo, Professor Lockhart", begrüßte er ihn freundlich und besorgt, "Sie stehen ja heute gar nicht auf, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Gilderoys Herz schlug, als wollte es zerspringen, teils vor Freude über diese Ansprache, teils vor Angst, bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt zu werden. Sicher war es nicht recht, dass er mit jemandem sprach. Nach einem kurzen inneren Kampf entschloss er sich zu einer Antwort, sprach jedoch fast unhörbar leise. "Doch, doch, es geht mir gut, es geht mir sehr gut!" beteuerte er, denn ihm war doch ausdrücklich verboten, sich zu beklagen. Er wusste, welche Strafe darauf stand: ewige Stille und Bewegungslosigkeit in dem weißen Raum. Er versuchte zu lächeln, um seine Notlüge zu unterstreichen, doch es wurde ein scheues und sehr trauriges Lächeln.

So hatte Neville den Professor noch nie gesehen. Sonst strahlte er immer eine Menge Lebensfreude aus, lief auf und ab, gab Autogramme, plauderte unbekümmert, lachte, redete viel lauter, lächelte ganz anders. Wie er da so lag, unter der großen, weißen Decke, dass nur sein Gesicht herausschaute, wirkte er irgendwie sehr zerbrechlich. Nevilles Augen suchten nach dem Nachttisch mit der Pfauenfeder und den Fotos. Er wollte um ein Autogramm bitten, um Lockhart aufzumuntern, doch es war alles verschwunden. Auch der Sessel war weg und die Bilder an der Wand. Neville kramte ein Schokobonbon aus seiner Tasche, eine von den vielen Süßigkeiten, die er immer seiner Mutter mitbrachte. Diese eine hatte er für sich selbst eingesteckt. Es war zum Glück noch nicht geschmolzen, wie so oft, wenn er Süßigkeiten in seinen Taschen vergaß. Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln hielt er es dem Patienten hin. "Na, nehmen Sie! Die sind gut."

Gilderoy starrte panisch auf das angebotene Geschenk. Er konnte es nicht ergreifen. Er durfte es auch gar nicht haben, das wäre persönlicher Besitz gewesen, höchst strafbar. Er durfte Neville die Gründe aber auch nicht erklären, denn das hieße, sich beklagen. Völlig hilflos lag er da und reagierte vorsichtshalber gar nicht.

"Was ist nur mit Ihnen los?" rätselte Neville, "sonst sind Sie doch immer für ein süßes Häppchen zu haben. Sie sehen auch irgendwie gar nicht so aus, als ob es Ihnen gut geht. Ihnen läuft ja der Schweiß über die Stirn! Es ist aber auch recht warm hier drinnen. Soll ich das Fenster aufmachen? Aber… vielleicht haben Sie Fieber, dann wäre der Luftzug nicht gut. Warten Sie, ich mache es Ihnen nur mal etwas leichter, Sie sind ja viel zu dick eingepackt bei dieser Hitze." Er schlug die Decke, die dem Patienten bis übers Kinn reichte, ein Stück zurück. Sie verrutschte, und das, worauf er einen Blick erhaschte, verschlug ihm den Atem: eine angebundene Hand. Hastig entfernte er die Decke ganz und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Lockhart lag vollkommen hilflos vor ihm, von straffen Ledergurten zur völligen Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt. Nevilles Fäuste ballten sich bei diesem Anblick, sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich. Er sah in Gedanken seine Eltern vor sich, wehrlos, ausgeliefert, gefoltert. "Das darf nicht wahr sein!" keuchte er, seine Stimme erfüllt von blankem Entsetzen. Solche Dinge durften nicht passieren! Nicht in einem Krankenhaus! Nicht in derselben Klinik, der seine Eltern anvertraut waren! "Wer tut so etwas?" Hektisch machte er sich an den Gurten zu schaffen, löste einen nach dem anderen. Endlich war Lockhart frei, doch er blieb genau so liegen, wie er lag.

Gilderoy wagte es nicht, seine Lage zu verändern. Es war die Haltung, zu der man ihn verurteilt hatte. Er durfte nicht unartig sein. Neville wollte ihm helfen, aber er brachte ihn nur in Gefahr. Doch als der Junge seinen Oberkörper hochzerrte, ließ er ihn widerstandslos gewähren.

Neville sah sich suchend nach einem Glas Wasser um. Aber nicht einmal das war irgendwo greifbar, an diesem heißen Sommertag. Er lief nach vorn zum Nachttisch seiner Eltern und holte eine Wasserflasche. Vorsichtig hielt er sie an die ausgetrockneten Lippen des Mannes und er trank wie ein Verdurstender, was er auch beinahe schon war.

Als sein brennender Durst endlich gestillt war, ließ Gilderoy sich erschöpft in die Arme des Jungen zurücksinken, die seinen Oberkörper während des Trinkens abgestützt hatten. Nach einer tröstlichen Berührung war er ebenso ausgedörrt, wie nach Flüssigkeit, sogar noch mehr, weil schon viel länger. Neville hielt ihn fest und strich ihm übers Haar. Der Mann in seinen Armen zitterte und schluchzte wie ein kleines Kind. All der Schmerz musste endlich einmal heraus, die Einsamkeit, die Verwirrung. Die Angst vor dem Verschwinden in dem stillen, weißen Raum, vor dem, was wissendere Menschen den Tod nennen würden.

Eine ganze Weile verharrte Gilderoy so, dann brachen all die Fragen auf einmal aus ihm heraus: "Warum tut sie das? Was ist ein Verbrecher? Bin ich ein Verbrecher? Wer bin ich überhaupt? Weißt du, wer ich bin? Darf ich nicht hier sein? Wo kommt man hin, wenn man nicht hier sein darf? Muss ich jetzt in das weiße Nichts?" Neville konnte die Flut an verqueren Befürchtungen kaum einordnen. Ihm war nur klar, dass "sie" (offenbar die Heilerin) ihm schrecklich zugesetzt haben musste. Dass sie ihn mit Dingen konfrontiert hatte, die er weder wissen, noch verstehen konnte und die ihm furchtbare Angst einflößten. Unbewusst wechselte er vom respektvollen Sie, mit dem er den Professor bisher angeredet hatte, zum Du, denn dieser arme Mensch war viel mehr ein verängstigtes Kind, als jemand, dem man mit Distanz begegnen sollte. "Du musst keine Angst haben", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, "du musst nirgendwo hin. Und du bist kein Verbrecher, ich weiß doch, wer du bist, hm? Ein Lehrer aus Hogwarts, das habe ich dir doch erzählt. Diese Frau weiß doch gar nichts über dich, die kennt dich doch überhaupt nicht, aber ich kenne dich." Gilderoy schaute zu ihm auf. "Das ist gut, weißt du", stammelte er, "das ist gut. Denn ich kenne mich nicht."

Nevilles Großmutter war auf die beiden aufmerksam geworden und hatte das Krankenzimmer durchquert. Schweigend hatte sie die Szene beobachtet. Gerade als sie sich einmischen wollte, hörte sie Gilderoy mit leiser, resignierter Stimme sagen: "Ich muss mich jetzt wieder hinlegen. Sie kommt bald. Bitte, Neville, binde mich wieder fest, sonst wird sie sehr böse werden."

Neville traute seinen Ohren nicht. Wieder flutete den sonst so schüchternen Jungen der gerechte Zorn, der sich gegen jede Art von Misshandlung richtete. "Nein!" rief er aus, "du musst nie wieder so daliegen!" Seine Großmutter hielt den Zeitpunkt für gekommen, um das Wort zu ergreifen. "Nein, Neville", versprach sie in resolutem Tonfall, "das muss er nie wieder. Bleib du bei ihm, damit er keine Angst hat. Ich gehe nach unten und knöpfe mir den Klinikchef vor. Ich glaube, er sollte einiges erfahren."

Die Longbottoms hielten ihr Versprechen. Gilderoy wurde nicht ertappt. Cornelia Stone kehrte nicht zurück, um ihn zu bestrafen. Eine fremde Heilerin von einer anderen Station sah für einige Tage nach dem Rechten. Nach einer Woche war Miriam Strout wieder da. Ihr Zwangsurlaub war beendet. Mit ihr hielten Güte und Wärme wieder Einzug auf der Janus-Thickey-Station. Wer auch immer Bode die mörderische Pflanze geschickt hatte, war an mehr als dessen Tod schuldig geworden. Er hatte eine fähige Heilerin um ein Haar ihren Job gekostet und Gilderoy Lockhart die schlimmsten Monate seines Lebens bereitet. Aber das Böse hatte nicht gesiegt. Gilderoy hatte jetzt keine Angst mehr vor dem weißen Raum. Er wusste, es gab ein Zurück. Miriam war wieder da.


End file.
